


How can we be lovers (if we can't be friends)

by aIewife



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aIewife/pseuds/aIewife
Summary: Katara was going to show them. She was going to show her friends she wasn't motherly and that she could have fun just like anyone else!She just didn't thougth she would bump into the Fire Nation brat. (Also known as Azula)
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	How can we be lovers (if we can't be friends)

Parties weren’t really Katara’s thing. But everyone kept teasing her that she was the mom friend and that she never had time for herself. And if her friends wanted to be idiots about her worrying about them, then so it be! But she was going to show them that she could have fun.

So she put on some nice clothes, let her hair down and went with Suki to the party. She didn’t even know in what dorm she was, the speakers were playing a trap song that made it impossible to talk and there was more people that could fit there but Katara still managed to be in a corner alone, sipping at her cheap beer.

She wasn’t always alone, Suki had come with her but she had abandoned her as quick as she saw someone, Katara couldn’t tell who and even though Suki promised her she wouldn’t leave her Katara knew Suki too well so she couldn’t be that mad. Then Aang had seen her and he was beside her in a flash, talking excitedly about his philosophy class. It would have been fine, if he didn’t take any chance to brush their hands or to touch Katara. He was pressed so close to her that Katara was starting to feel suffocated and then Sokka- Spirits bless him- had noted her discomfort and had taken Aang away.

So now Katara was content there, thinking that if she beared another half an hour she could leave and go straight to bed. The music was starting to make her head ache and she couldn’t afford to get drunk, her bio exam was in two days. If she stood there another few minutes, she could prove her point, her friends would stop nagging her for a while and she could leave.

She went to take another sip but just as she raised the plastic cup to her lips, someone knocked off her hands. Katara shirked, the beer splashing her blue blouse.

“Oh, Spirits, I´m so sorry!” Katara found her ire directed towards a pair of gray eyes. For a moment, her tipsy mind fooled her and she thought she was seeing Aang but when she looked up this person’s head had hair, one that was combed in a braid. Oh.

“Ty Lee.” Katara muttered bitterly. For a girl that was supposed a gymnastic she had shit equilibrium.

“I’m so sorry.” For her part, she looked really guilty. But Katara also knew she was like a puppy. She wasn’t super familiar with the Fire Nation girl but she knew her through Suki and Zuko. “Lemme clean it up.”

It became clear to her in that moment that Ty Lee was drunk. Her eyes were glowing and she was trying to take her shirt off to clean Katara’s.

“No! You don’t need to do that!” She tried to stop her but Ty Lee batted her hand away. Katara suddenly reminded Suki telling her that Ty Lee could immobilize you for a while with a few movements and she shallowed. “Really, I’m fine!”

She must have screamed really high because suddenly Suki appeared out of nowhere, standing behind Katara. “What is going on?” She asked with a deep voice. She was trying to be intimidating and she was succeeding.

“Suki!” At least Ty Lee had stopped trying to take her shirt off. Katara sighed relieved. “Suki!” The girl yelled again and threw her arms around Suki, her shirt rode up to her middle.

“Hey, Ty Lee.” Suki patted her awkwardly on the back and her frown disappeared. She looked at Katara, “I thought someone was bothering you, is that beer on your shirt?”

Katara sighed. “Ty Lee knocked off my beer. Then she tried to take her shirt off.”

Suki snorted. “She’s definitely drunk.”

Ty Lee murmured something against Suki’s shirt. “What was that?”

The gymnastic pulled away but she still didn’t let go of Suki’s shirt. “Have you seen ‘Zula?” She giggled. “She said I shouldn’t drink so much because then Mai would be mad. But now I can’t find her!”

She pouted and Katara suddenly wanted to comfort her. Damn, this girl was good. “I doubt Azula is scared of anyone.” Katara scoffed. Azula was to full of herself to afford to fear everyone.

Ty Lee narrowed her eyes from Suki’s arms and why was she still grabbing on to Suki? Katara bet her friend was enjoying it, Ty Lee was an athletic girl and Suki’s legs tended to go weak for any sporty girl.

“My girlfriend is pretty scary, thank you.” Ty Lee frowned. “Even ‘Zula is scared of her knives.”

Katara crossed her arms. “ I admit she is scary with the knives but c’mon we are talking about Azula here. The only thing she fears is failure.”

Suddenly Ty Lee’s face turned red. “My girlfriend is scary!” She cried and Katara felt like she had made a terrible mistake. Never pick a brawl with a drunk, she scolded herself.

“Ty Lee!” Katara had never been as glad to hear Azula’s voice. In fact, she had never been glad to hear Azula’s voice but there was a first time for everything. At least as annoying as the Fire Nation brat could be, she wouldn’t let Ty Lee to get into a fight.

“Azula!” Ty Lee beamed. She came into Katara’s sight of vision, wearing black trousers, a red turtleneck long sleeve sweater and black boots, her hair was up in her normal topknot but the Fire Nation pin was missing. A black jacket was wrapped around her hips. Katara thought she looked weird, she knew Azula overdid everything, even her wardrobe so why she was dressed so casually to this party?

“I was searching for you everywhere, I told you to not leave my side.” Azula looked as annoyed as Katara felt. “And you are drunk so Mai is going to kill me.”

“Told you.” Ty Lee stuck her tongue out.

“Great, now the whole hockey team is here.” Katara said and Azula spared her a quick glance but then her eyes were on Suki.

“What are you doing with Ty Lee?” She gently tugged her friend away and Ty Lee clutched onto Azula’s side like the puppy that she was. “And why is her shirt rode up?!”

Azula was looking scary now, glaring at Suki and Suki glared back. Katara feared what would be the outcome if she didn’t interfere so she stepped up and said, “Ty Lee knocked my beer off and splashed my blouse,” She pointed towards her clothes. “and then she offered to clean it, taking her shirt off, hence why her shirt is rode up. Then Suki came and she latched onto her.” She shrugged her shoulders. “She is your friend, I’m sure you know how she acts while drunk.”

Azula face changed from scary to an impassionate face. “I see.” She tugged Ty Lee’s shirt downward, fixing her shirt. “My apologies for my friend behavior.”

Suki shrugged. “It’s fine. Do you want to play beer pong? Your brother is making teams.”

Azula sighed. “As much as I don’t want to pass up a chance to humiliate Zuzu, I have to take this one home.” She pointed with her head towards Ty Lee, who was drooling in Azula’s arm. Katara was surprised how Azula didn’t say anything about it, seeing that if had been someone else she would have probably ripped their arm off. Well, there must be advantages to having to put up with the Fire Nation brat.

“Okay, I’ll see you later.” Suki waved.

Azula stood there stiffly. She slowly took off the jacked that was wrapped around her hips and handed it to Katara. “For your troubles.” She pointed at Katara’s stained beer blouse and Katara was rendered mute.

“What?” She said. Azula was being kind? Since when? She looked at Suki, but her friend seemed unfazed by Azula’s behavior.

“Surely, you don’t want to say the rest of the party with those beers stains do you?” Azula said dryly and Katara scoffed. Azula had a point but it was so unlike her that Katara felt like she was missing a joke.

“Is this a joke?”

Azula rolled her eyes. “I know this seems hard to believe but it was my fault letting Ty Lee out of my sight.”

“I find hard to believe that you just lost Ty Lee like that.”

Were the lights playing tricks on her mind or did Azula just blush? “Well, something distracted me.” She cleared her throat and shoved the jacked into her hands. “Take the jacket.”

“Uh,” Katara looked at the piece of fabric.

“You can return it to me later!”

Any protest she had, died on her throat because Azula was already walking away. Katara watched her go and then heard Ty Lee murmur something along the lines of “I can’t walk” and she saw how Azula effortlessly lifted her. For some reason, that was distracting and she couldn’t look away until they stepped out the door.

“Azula is so award.” Suki laughed. “Katara, please take my jacket, I love you!” Suki made kissy gestures and Katara wanted to choke right there. But then she realized her friend was drunk too, or at least tipsy and her embarrassing feelings died. Suki used to tease her like that when she was drunk, with any girl that as much looked at Katara.

“How much did you drink?” She sighed.

“Not enough.” Suki narrowed her eyes. “Uh,uh you are doing the mom thing, it’s time to play beer pong now!”

Katara sighed once again and let herself be dragged away. After what happened with Azula she needed more beer.

She looked at the jacket, black with white stripes on the sleeves and the Fire Nation symbol embroided on the right front. She put it on, it was a bit big since Azula had a broader back than hers but it was mostly okay. At least, it covered the beer stains.

“Azula is so proper it comes out as awkward.” She murmured to Suki when the beer pong round was about to start. Her friend laughed.

“Oh, you should see her at team parties.” Suki laughed some more and now Katara was filled with images of Azula trying to maintain a conversation with people her age as if she were in a job interview. It made her giggle.

She sunk into the jacket, suddenly a bit cold, and the smell of the jacket filled her nostrils. Out of all the things she could have guessed Azula smelled, jasmine was never one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue of something i want to make a long fake dating au history but i just wanted to post this part to see how people would receive it. What do you guys think? should i make it a longer history? does it have the potential?


End file.
